Cheating Leads to Happiness
by umdsweetheart
Summary: Ron cheats on her, can she find comfort in the Head Boy? D/Hr
1. Caught in the red sheets

**I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did though. The characters belong to J.. Snape, Dumbledore, and whoever else I want, isn't dead...haha. I don't like how J.K. killed alot of the people.**

**Chapter 1. Caught in a red sheets.**

Hermione ran through the corridors, tears streaming down her face. She needed to get to the Head's common room; at least she'd be safe there.

"Unity" she said once she reached the portrait. The second she got through the portrait she fell to the ground and burst into tears.

Draco and Blaise were in the common room discussing problems with the young Slytherins. It was Christmas time and the two seventh years had worked extremely hard, with Hermione, to promote house unity. These little first years were trying to destroy everything.

Upon seeing the Head girl break down, Blaise gracefully left the Heads common room. He wanted to help preserve her dignity. Once Blaise was gone Draco carefully approached the crying girl. He knew there was only one thing that could break her like this; she had caught the Weasel.

"Hermione?" he whispered hoping not to startle her as he knelt down to her level.

"Go away Draco!" oh how he loved the sound of his name on her lips, but that would have to wait for a different time. He knew she needed him right now.

"So…you found out, huh?" Hermione's head shot up, her eyes lit with anger, but her face looked so confused. Then it quickly changed to a hurt expression, but it was her voice that damn-near broke his heart.

"So you knew too." It wasn't a question, she knew. "I'm betting the whole damn school knew." The tears started flowing freely again. "But did anyone think to tell me?"

"Hermione if I had told you, you wouldn't have believed me. You wouldn't have believed anyone." He whispered before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his lap.

"How long?" she whispered. "How long have you known?"

"Is it important?" he asked hoping it wouldn't be.

"Yes I need to know." She said looking up into his eyes.

"Since the second week of school. I caught them one night out on patrol. I took points and threatened to hex both of them if I ever caught them again. Weasel then accused me of having feelings for you, so he started hanging out in the common room all the time. I thought he ended it until Potter came to me a little over a month ago. He said he needed an outsider's opinion. He explained that he walked in on them one day. He wanted to go to you but Weasel had begged him not to tell, that it wouldn't happen again."

"What did you tell him?" she asked curling up into his arms more.

"I told him to watch over you so you didn't find out the way you did. I said I would watch the Weasel. Unfortunately I think both Potter and I were too tired after yesterday's game to do our job this morning."

"It's not your fault. I wanted to surprise him this morning, and there she was, laying there in his bed, naked. I couldn't believe it."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry you had to see that. You deserve someone so much better."

"Do you really think so?" she said tilting her head up towards him. She looked so beautiful, even when her eyes were red and puffy. He looked down at her lips, he wanted to kiss her but he knew it was not right.

"Yes Hermione I think you deserve the very best. Why don't you go get freshened up and I'll walk you to breakfast."

"Ok." She said getting up off his lap.

"Wait a minute, does he know that you caught him?"

"No, when I saw I just ran from the room."

"Alright, go on and get freshened up." He said shooing her up the stairs. Draco then went to his desk, and a piece of parchment.

_Potter-_

_She found out. Meet us here in our common room to help me walk her down to the breakfast. He doesn't know she found out, so don't kill him, yet. I have a feeling she'll want some form of revenge. Hurry._

_-Malfoy._

Draco handed the letter to his owl and instructed to make sure Potter got the message at all costs. After if flew off, he sat down in his arm chair. A few minutes later Hermione started to come down the stairs, pausing halfway down the steps. It took all of Draco's will-power to not push her up against the wall and ravish her right here and now. She had changed into her shortest skirt making her legs seem endless. She had also put on her tightest shirt. Her robes hung open so you could get the full view. If that didn't scream 'I'm single' the fact that she had taken off the necklace that the Weasel had given her, did. His eyes drifted back up to her face which had his smirk plastered on it.

"You know after knowing you for seven years, I have a feeling you're planning something." Her smirk just got bigger.

Just then they heard someone knocking at the portrait. Draco got up to let in a very winded Harry.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said walking down the rest of the stairs.

"Hermione." He started before catching his breath. "I'm very sorry. I should have told you."

"It's ok Harry; I understand that you were just looking out for me." The smirk was still plastered on her face; Harry looked over at Draco for some kind of help. Draco just shrugged his shoulders, before turning to Hermione.

"Are you ready to go to breakfast?"

"Yes I am." With that they all started to walk towards the portrait. "Oh Draco?" she asked causing him to stop and face her. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" he asked placing his hand on her lower back, helping to guide her out the portrait.

"Could you sit with Harry and I at the Gryffindor Table?" Draco looked at Harry who only nodded.

"Sure, but are you sure that's what you want?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I haven't really figured out what I want to do to get back at him just yet, but I would really like you two to be with me when I break up with him." She told them as they walked down the hall, Draco's hand still on her back. When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Hermione stopped.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Is he in there?" she whispered

"I'm not sure, he wasn't in the room when Draco's bloody owl pecked me to death." This made Draco laugh. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the doors. Draco led her in, and towards the Table. Her eyes found Ron immediately. His face was turning the same shade as his hair, as he was watching all the male students ogling his girlfriend. Then he saw Draco's hand.

"HERMIONE! WHY THE HELL IS THAT FERRET TOUCHING YOU?" he screamed as he jumped up from his seat to rip her away from Draco. The whole Hall was silent as Hermione stepped away from Ron.

"I don't know Ron, why was that slut naked in your bed this morning?" she asked pointing towards Lavender. The color drained instantly from his face as he watched Draco lead Hermione away.

"Hermione!" he yelled as he ran to where they were seated. "I am so sorry, please forgive me. It won't happen again." At this statement Draco stood up and punched Ron in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out. Upon seeing Ron knocked out Lavender screamed and rushed to his side.

"Malfoy how could you!" she screamed as tears came to her eyes. In the mean time the Professors were coming down from the Head Table.

"Mister Malfoy! Detention!" cried Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," Hermione said standing up, "I must ask you to reconsider." The Professor stared at her star-pupil in complete shock.

"Why Miss Granger?" she asked regaining her composure.

"Because Draco was just protecting me."

"Do explain Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said interrupting.

"Ron has been cheating on me all school year. Draco and Harry have both caught them together and each time Ron swore to end it. This morning I found Lavender in Ron's bed, naked. Draco punched Ron to save me from hearing the lies that were spilling out of his mouth. So I must ask that you please not give him a detention."

Professor McGonagall looked at Professor Dumbledore who merely nodded.

"Unfortunately Mister Malfoy, no matter how noble your actions may be, we cannot let you go unpunished. 50 points from Slytherin, but no detention." She smiled towards Hermione before turning around and walking back to the Head Table, where she started to talk to Professor Snape.

Professor Dumbledore bent down to pick the still unconscious Ron up. "Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, Mister Potter, and Miss Brown, please follow me" The four students followed the professor out of the Hall and towards the Hospital Wing, not saying a word. After dropping Ron off, they all made their way to the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon Drops." Once in his office, the Professor conjured up two extra chairs for the students to sit in.

"So, will somebody please explain to me what happened?" Lavender sneered before speaking.

"Hermione wouldn't sleep with him, so he came to me."

"When did it start?"

"On the train, when Hermione was at her Head Girl meeting." Hermione gasped, she knew it had been going on for a couple months, but on the train? Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Keep your emotions in check, she's trying to get a rise out of you." Hermione nodded, showing she understood, and kept her eyes on Lavender as she continued her tale.

"At first he felt bad about cheating on her, but he still came back. He said she had left him unsatisfied because of something she had to do with Malfoy. About a week later Malfoy caught us out on patrol, which really disappointed me because I thought it was her night to patrol. Well, Ron swore that he'd end it, but Malfoy didn't seem pleased. Ron put two and two together and figured out that something must be going on between the two. So he started hanging out in their common room more often to keep an eye on her, and then he'd come and bed me, every night." Her sneer was one to rival any Slytherin.

"Miss Brown, what happened last night?" Professor Dumbledore asked wanting to cut to the chase.

"Well Gryffindor was partying about their win against Slytherin, and Miss Goody-goody over there left not even half-way through. Ron and I were the last two up, and well Professor, I'll spare you the dirty details. Let's just say I satisfied him in a way he's never been satisfied before, and then we fell asleep."

"Thank you Miss Brown, please go to Professor McGonagall's office." Lavender stood and waltzed out. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione as she started to cry, her sobs echoing throughout the Professor's office.

"Mister Malfoy, I know your main concern is Miss Granger at the moment, but I need you to tell your account of what happened."

"The night I caught them it was supposed to be Hermione's patrol. For some reason we switched at the last minute, though I don't remember why. Well I was almost done with my rounds. I rounded a corner on the fourth floor and they were in plain view. When I confronted him he got scared and begged me not to say a word. He swore he'd end it. I threatened to hex them if I ever caught them again. Ron then started hanging around the common room on almost a daily basis. I figured his fling was over until Potter came to me a little over a month ago." The Professor raised his hand to stop Draco before turning to Harry.

"Mister Potter, your story please." Harry, who had been staing at the floor the whole time, looked up and met the Professor's eyes.

"They were at the Quidditch Pitch. When I walked out with my broom, they were snogging on his. He claimed it was an accident, they had gotten over excited while he was teaching her to fly. I can't believe I just let it go."

"You didn't, you came to me." Draco interrupted.

"Both of you were looking out for a friend. That is all that counts, beating yourself up in not going to help Miss Granger." All three men looked down at the girl in question only to find out she had fallen asleep in Draco's arms.

**well that's the first chapter, let me know what you think :)**


	2. Thin line between friends and enemys

**Again I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did. Alright noe that that is out of the way, here is the second Chapter. the third one will be coming very soon, within like the next 2 days. Sorry this chapter is pretty short, the next one will be longer I promise.**

**Chapter 2: Thin line between Friends and Enemys.**

Hermione woke up, wrapped in satin green sheets. She sat up and quickly took in her surroundings. It looked just like her room, except it was decorated in Slytherin colors.

"Draco?" she yelled. Not two seconds later the door opened to reveal Draco leaning against the door frame.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at her sitting on his bed.

"Why am I in your room?" she asked not bothering to get out of his bed.

"Your stupid door wouldn't let me in without the password. So I brought you to my room so you could sleep." He said walking over to the bed and sitting down. Hermione laid back and sighed.

"I can't believe he's been cheating on me since the train."

"Hey cheer up, wait until you see their punishment for hurting the well-loved Head Girl." He laughed

"Punishment?" she questioned

"Oh-yeah, come on get up, change into your regular clothes so you can actually breathe. By the way do you have sunglasses?" he asked pulling her up from the bed.

"Yes." She replied with a raised eyebrow

"You might want to bring them. Now go get dressed." He said shooing her out of his room.

Hermione went to her room, changed her clothes, and dug through her trunk until she found her favorite pair of shades. She looked at her hair in the mirror before grabbing her wand and making her messy-just-rolled-out-of-bed hair lay flat and straight down her back. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she walked out of her room and down the stairs. Draco was sitting in his favorite chair, in the common room. He looked like he was deep in thought. When he heard Hermione, he got up and led her out of the room, with his hand on her lower back.

"Pansy wants you to sit with us, if you'd like." He said as they walked down the corridor.

"That's great, could Harry join us? I think he fancies her."

"He does?" Draco asked completely shocked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he does. He's always looking at her when he thinks no one notices."

"Well that's wonderful." He smiled. "Pansy fancies him too."

"Really?"

"That's actually why she used to hate you, because you were so close to him."

Well that makes sense!" she laughed. They stopped once they reached the doors to the Great Hall.

"You might want to put you sunglasses on now." He said placing a pair of shades over his eyes.

"Um ok." She said putting them on as Draco opened the doors.

Even with her shades, she still needed a minute for her eyes to adjust. The whole hall was filled with light radiating off of two signs that were currently floating behind two Gryffindors. The tables were all pushed closer to the wall leaving the middle walk-way larger. In almost the direct center, sitting on the floor, were Ron and Lavender. Most of the school was laughing at the two, while a few choice Gryffindors were shooting them dirty looks.

Ron's sign flashed 'I like to cheat because I'm a pig, oink oink.' Before turning into the head of a pig and actually oinking. Lavender's on the other hand didn't change, but it did sing. It sang 'I am a slut, yep yep a dirty slut.'

When Hermione and Draco made their appearance in the Hall, all the chatter died down, minus the signs. Once everything had sunk in there was only one thing Hermione could do, she laughed. She was laughing so hard she had to hold on to Draco so she didn't fall to the floor herself. After about a minute the whole hall joined in laughing at the two Gryffindors.

Once Hermione regained her composure she walked over to Harry and whispered into his ear. Harry nodded, before standing up and walking with Hermione to where Draco was standing.

"You can't be serious Harry!" Ron yelled once they stopped in front of Draco. Harry turned to face. "You'd stand by her and the Ferret instead of me?"

"When you cheat on my best friend and lie to my face, then yes." Ron's jaw dropped as Harry turned back to Draco. "The first day on the train you told me I needed help choosing my friends. You were right." He stuck out his hand. "Do you think we could give this another try?"

Draco looked at Hermione; her face was covered in shock. The whole hall was quiet, with the exception of the two signs of course. Draco took Harry's hand and shook.

"Friends." The hall breathed a sigh of relief at the end of the rivalry. Draco led both Harry and Hermione to the Slytherin Table where Pansy moved over to give Harry a place to sit. He sat next to her and immediately started talking. Draco and Hermione both took the seats across from them. The conversations were very light-hearted, the girls talked about shopping in Hogsmead, while the boy talked about gathering some kids for a friendly game of Quidditch. The conversations were only interrupted once, when Ginny 'accidently' spilled pumpkin juice all over Lavender, causing the whole hall to erupt in laughter again. When dinner was done the four students got up and left the great hall together. None of them noticed that Ron had gotten up and followed the group out.

Pansy and Harry were walking in front, while Draco and Hermione were lagging behind to give them some room, when Ron yanked her away from Draco.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Let her go Weasley!" Draco snarled.

"No Ferret, she is mine!" he said backing them towards the empty classroom behind them. Hermione was struggling as hard as she could to get free.

"Let me go Ronald!" she yelled.

"Baby, I'm saving you." His voice was sweet. "You are my girlfriend. I'm just protecting you." Harry and Pansy were standing next to a steaming Draco. Hermione looked shock before the anger took over.

"Protecting me?" her voice was sweet but edgy. "Like you were by cheating on me?"

"I would never…" she punched him before he could finish his sentence. He let go of her arm. The anger that showed on his face actually caused Hermione to take a couple steps back.

"You filthy little Mudblood." Pansy and Harry gasped, but Hermione just took a couple steps forward and slapped him across the face.

"If you ever call me that again, you will regret it!" her voice was low and deadly. Then she turned and walked away. Draco followed immediately, Ron walked back to the Great Hall leaving Pansy and Harry standing alone in the hallway.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Pansy asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm not sure." He whispered before grabbing her hand and leading her to the Slytherin dorms.

**After the 3rd chapter I have no more written, any ideas I would love to hear them. thank you for reading.**


	3. Breaking down and rebuilding

**Wahoo chapter 3 everyone!!!! Again I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot that lays in my head. So I know I said this chapter was longer then the last, and it is, but not by much...SORRY. I promise to write longer chapters!!!! This chapter has an amazing clifhanger, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Breaking down and rebuilding**

Hermione made it just around the corner before breaking down and crying. Draco rounded the corner to find her leaning against the wall with her knees up to her chest.

"Hermione." He whispered. He knew that people would be leaving dinner soon so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their common room. Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arms, so again he laid her in his bed.

Hermione woke up again in green satin sheets; this time, however, she didn't panic. She simply got up, made his bed, and left his room. Draco was sitting in his chair reading when she entered the common room.

"Thank you." Draco looked up from his book.

"You're welcome, Hermione."

"I'm sorry I keep falling asleep, crying has always taken a lot out of me."

"It was really no problem; you're as light as a feather." This comment got a questioning look and a raised eyebrow from the Head Girl. "Ok, well, you're lighter than Pansy, who weights about the same as a feather." Hermione started to laugh.

Just then someone knocked on the portrait. Since Hermione was too busy laughing Draco got up to answer it.

"Hey Pansy." He said

"Can I come in and see her?" she asked timidly.

"Um…I'm not sure." He leaned back to address the laughing girl. "Hey Hermione, Pansy's here to see you."

"Well, let her in." was the reply.

When Pansy walked in she expected to Hermione curled up in a ball in a chair crying. Instead Hermione was on the floor laughing.

"Hermione?"

"What I said wasn't even that funny." Draco whispered into Pansy's ear. Once Hermione finally settled down she addressed Pansy.

"Hey Pansy."

"Hi?" she said looking at Draco, he just shrugged his shoulders. "How are you?"

"Better. I'm not going to let him get to me. So the Yule Ball is coming up. Do you have a dress yet?"

"No, I don't even have a date yet!" she laughed.

"How about we go dress shopping in Hogsmead this weekend?"

"Sure! That sounds like fun! Then we could meet the boys for some drinks before we come back!"

"That sounds like a really good plan. I so can't wait to find a good dress."

"Women!" Draco muttered before going into his room.

"So we'll meet Saturday morning by the Main doors. I might ask Ginny to join us." Hermione said as she led Pansy to the portrait.

"Alright, sounds like a wonderful girls day out. See you at breakfast tomorrow." Pansy said as she left the common room. Upon hearing the portrait close Draco came back down the stairs.

"You made my bed?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She said curling up in one of the arm chairs.

"Thanks." He said sitting in the opposite arm chair. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"No, I'm not ok at all."

"Sorry I'm not trying to bring you down. I'm just hoping there is something I can do."

"I don't think so Draco." Draco sighed when he heard his name roll off her tongue.

"Hermione, how are you going to get him back?"

"I'm going to buy a gorgeous dress, look amazing at the dance, and never take him back."

"What about a date?" he asked.

"It's too short of notice, no-one's going to ask me, and anyways, I don't need a pity date."

"What if I told you I knew someone who wanted to take you to the Ball?"

"Who?"

"Me." Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Did he really just say he wanted to take her to the ball?

"You?"

"Yes me." He got up and walked over to where she say grabbed her hand and lifted her from her seat. "Would you, Hermione Granger, do me the honor if accompanying me to the Yule Ball?" The whole time he was talking he was staring intently into her eyes.

"I…yes Draco. I would love to go to the Ball with you." Draco's eyes lit up, and he smiled. "But this isn't a pity date right?" she asked.

"No Hermione I don't pity you. I've wanted to ask you since the Professor announced that there would be a ball."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yes." He said. He was holding onto her hands as they stood in front of the fireplace. They stayed like that for a while until they heard someone banging on the portrait.

"Who the hell could that be at this hour?"

"Language Granger." He laughed making his way to the portrait. Hermione sat back down as he opened it.

"Move Ferret. I need to talk to my girlfriend."

"She's not your girlfriend anymore Weasel."

"She. Is. Mine. She belongs to me!" Hermione gasped at this statement, she couldn't believe how possessive he was being.

"No, she doesn't belong to you. She doesn't belong to anyone. How about you leave before you say something really stupid."

"I'm not leaving until I see my girlfriend." Hermione had gotten up from her chair and quietly walked over to Draco. She put her arm on his shoulder and started playing with his hair.

"Who is it Draco? Oh it's a Weasel. What do you want Ronald?"

"Why are you touching him? Are you cheating on me? How could you?"

"Ronald we are over. I never cheated on you! You cheated on me!"

"Hermione, baby. I never cheated on you. He's just lying to you, he wants you for himself." Hermione's anger was building as Draco's hand slid to rest on her lower back.

"So did I just imagine Lavender in your bed naked this morning? No I'm sure I didn't. Goodbye Ronald!" she said before slamming the portrait shut. "The nerve of him!" she said storming off towards her chair.

"Hermione, don't do that again." She spun around.

"Do what?" she asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Play with my hair like that." By now Draco had made his way to his chair and was sitting.

"Why not?"

"Because being that close to you, with you touching me like that, it took all my will power to not press you up against the wall and kiss you right in front of the Weasel."

"Kiss me?" she questioned coming to stand right next to his chair. His eyes were closed and his was tense.

"Yes Hermione, kiss you!" she sat on his lap causing his eyes to snap open and his arms to wrap protectively around her.

"You want to kiss me?"

"Yes, Weasel wasn't the only person in this school that wanted you."

"Was Ron right? Did you like me?"

"Did I? Hermione I do like you."

"Oh." She said getting very quiet. She was so surprised that he had feelings for her. She thought he would never be able to return the feelings she had for him. Draco took the silence of Hermione thinking the wrong way.

"Sorry I know it's too soon. I'm sorry for putting that out there." He said looking away from her to look at the fire. She stood up, getting off his lap.

"No, it's ok, honest."

"Would you like me to walk you to Breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Yes please. Goodnight Draco." She said starting off towards her staircase, but was stopped when Draco grabbed her wrist spinning her into his arms. His hand cupped her cheek, tilting her face upward before leaning down and kissing her. Hermione's mind went blank, and she was kissing him back. Before the kiss could become deep, Draco pulled away. Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and looked deep into his.

"Goodnight Hermione." He said before disappearing upstairs.

**oooooo...so there it is: DRACO AND HERMIONE!!!! wahoo! So I was in my German class, trying to think of how I am going to start the next chapter, and unfortunitely I was drawing a blank slate. I hope to find a way to start the next chapter soon. For right now I am going to update some of my older stories. Thank you for your reviews! they really mad me smile!!!**


	4. New relationships begin

Hermione awoke the next morning after the worst night's sleep ever. She kept waking up to nightmares of what she saw that morning, then she couldn't go back to sleep because of what happened that night. Finally after hours of restless sleep she got up and went into her bathroom to take a shower. Once her shower was over, she dried her hair making it fall down her back in ringlets. She put on her school uniform. She went downstairs and started to go over her Potions essay that was due that morning.

She was so deep into reviewing her essay that she didn't hear Draco come down the stairs. Draco walked up behind her and started reading over her shoulder. He had to admit she definitely was the smartest witch of their age. Since he didn't want to scare her so early in the morning, he walked over to the window and pulled back the blinds.

"You know you shouldn't strain your eyes like that." he said after hearing her gasp. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"No, you didn't. Are you ready to go to breakfast?" She asked as she stood up and shoved her essay in her bag.

"Yeah, let's go." He said as she made her way to the portrait. They walked together in silence towards the Great Hall.

Hermione was so confused after that kiss. She liked him, but was it worth giving him a shot? He was definitely an amazing kisser. That thought made her smile. And without it being known to her, her hand reached out and interlaced with his. This little action shocked Draco who immediately looked down at his hand and then up to her face. She was smiling but he could see it in her eyes that her mind was off somewhere else. He smiled and continued walking with her, hand in hand.

"Are you sure you want to walk into the Great Hall holding hands with a Slytherin?" He asked when they stopped in front of the Main Doors.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said letting go of his hand and blushing. Oh how he loved her blush.

"Don't be sorry, I didn't mind."

"Oh, well let's go in, ok?" She asked.

Upon entering the Great Hall the first thing Hermione noticed was that Harry was already sitting next to Pansy.

"Um Draco?" She said stopping.

"Yes?" He stopped ad turned to face her.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked, her head was down and she was fettling with her hands. Seeing her discomfort Draco grabbed her and hand led her to the Slytherin Table.

"Good morning Hermione." Pansy said once she had sat down.

"Morning 'Mione. You ok? You look like you didn't get a good night's sleep." Harry questioned.

"Hi Pansy, hey Harry, and I didn't get a good night's sleep. I had a lot on my mind." She shot Draco a side glance, which went unnoticed by all except Pansy.

About halfway though breakfast, when the Professors showed up, Hermione excused herself from the table and asked Professor Snape for a word in private. Both soon exited the Great Hall deep in discussion.

Harry excused himself from the table to go get his potions paper before class. The second Harry was out of ear shot Pansy turned on Draco.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To keep her up last night, what did you do?"

"Oh, I asked her to the Ball and kissed her."

"Please tell me you didn't."

"I did, I know it was too soon but damn I mean."

"No Draco! They just broke up, yesterday! She found out he was cheating on her! You can't just jump into something like that!"

"I know I lost my head for a second ok? I didn't mean to, but I won't take it back either."

"Why not?"

"Because, I like her, and this morning she grabbed my hand while we were walking, she didn't know she did it, but she was smiling."

"Yes, but does she like you?"

"I'm not sure." He sent her a pleading smile.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Draco, no, I will not do your dirty work for you!"

"Please Pansy! Come on!" He begged.

"No! Do it yourself Draco."

"Come on, she would never tell me the truth, but you, she'd tell you the truth maybe when you guys are shopping." Pansy groaned in defeat.

"Fine Draco. I will talk to her." She said standing up and making her way towards the doors. Draco quickly followed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Pansy you are amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah." She said as they walked down the hall.

They walked into the Potions classroom and placed their essays on the Professor's desk before finding a table to sit at. Within minutes Professor Snape and Hermione walked in. She placed her essay on the desk and shot Draco a shy smile, before taking her seat next to Harry.

"Before I start class this morning I would like to congratulate one of our students. Well more like thank him for our entertainment yesterday morning." Draco looked at Hermione who was just looking at the Professor.

"50 points to Slytherin for breaking Ronald's nose." The whole class laughed, even the Gryffindors. They didn't even complain about it being favoritism.

Draco was shocked, Hermione did that for him? He looked at her again, this time she was smiling. After mouthing the words 'thank you' she turned back to face the front of the classroom.

Potions class went by smoothly, Snape was obviously in a good mood, he even let Hermione work with Neville. So for once there was no exploding potion.

When class ended Hermione was the last to leave. Draco wait outside the classroom until she walked out.

"Why did you do that?" he asked walking behind her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said with shy smile.

"You had him give back the points McGonagall took away."

"Actually Professor McGonagall had already asked him to, yesterday. So I didn't need to ask him this morning."

"Really?" he laughed.

"Yeah she hated taking points from you; you did defend her favorite student."

"Wow." They walked in silence for a while. "Look about last night…" Hermione stopped walking.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. Not about kissing you, but about the timing. I just acted on impulse."

"Impulse? And just how long have you had these impulses?" She asked with her head down. He walked up to her, lifted her head up by her chin, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Since you slapped me back in our third year." He smiled down at her.

"Is that so?" she smiled up at him. "Well why did you wait so long to tell me this?"

"I could never get you alone. You were always flanked by the two goons."

"Oh." She said as they started walking to their class with Professor McGonagall.

"Now that the Heads have graced us with their presence." She said when they walked into class. "We can begin our class."

Draco and Hermione took seats together in the back of the classroom. Because it was a review day, Hermione wasn't taking notes. Draco decided he wanted to keep talking to her so he charmed their parchments.

~Are you mad about last night?~

-No, why?-

~Because you said you didn't get a good night's sleep. Was it because of me kissing you?~

-Yes actually.-

He read her reply and frowned. Pansy was right, he shouldn't have kissed her.

-I was having nightmares about Ron and Lavender that would wake me up, then I would have a hard time going back to sleep because I was thinking of you.-

~Oh, so you're not mad?~

-No, why do you regret it?-

She bit her lip hoping he wouldn't regret kissing her.

~No, not at all. Just hoping I didn't cross any lines.~

-No you didn't.-

~Ok.~

-So since 3rd year?-

He smiled.

~Not many girls will actually slap me. You earned my respect that day.~

-I won't apologize for that, you earned that slap!-

~I will say I was surprised by your strength.~

-Really?-

~Yes, to be honest I always thought they were your body guards, boy was I wrong, you could defend yourself just fine.~

She smiled and tried to laugh silently to herself. He looked at her and thought that she was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. She caught him staring and raised her eyebrow.

-What?-

~You look beautiful.~

She blushed and focused on her hands that rested on her lap. He grabbed one of her hands that caused her head to snap up. He interlaced their fingers and let their hands rest on the bench between them.

Pansy looked back a couple of times during the lesson to see the little transactions between the Head Boy and Girl. She saw the blush on Hermione's face and the shy smiles on both of their faces. She knew it wasn't a good idea for him to push her but if Hermione wasn't going to stop him, why should she?

Pansy was pulled from her thoughts when Harry reached over and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. Yes Hermione knew what she was getting into. She would be just fine. Pansy smiled up at Harry before turning her attention to the front of the classroom.

**Chapter 5 is written out, all I have to do is type it...don't let that fool you, it could still take days for it to be posted. Spring break is next week so more chapters might be posted because I have no plans :(...well hope you liked this chapter**


	5. A day in Hogsmeade

**I am so so so sorry my dear readers at how long it has taken me to update this story. I am currently writing chapter 6, and I hope to have it up soon. Thank you for being patient with me, and I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

The weekend came fast for Hermione. During the week she spent most of her time in the Head common room, where she received many visits from Pansy, Harry, and Ginny.

Ginny, who had come over that Monday after class, had become fast friends with Pansy. All three were excited to go shopping this weekend in Hogsmeade.

Harry had gotten up the courage and asked Pansy to the Ball and Ginny was going with Neville.

On Saturday Hermione woke up at 8am, showered, and got ready, before leaving the Heads dorm close to 9am with Draco for breakfast.

"So any idea on what color dress you want to get?" He asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Nope, why? Would you to suggest a color?" Hermione asked sneaking a glance at Draco.

"Of course, Slytherin green." He smirked.

Hermione burst out laughing. "Draco, whether or not I am going to the Ball with you, I am still a Gryffindor. I cannot just wear my rival houses color."

"Oh come on Hermione. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." She laughed, and that is how they entered the Great Hall, arguing.

After a week of being seen together everywhere the whole school was already thinking of them as a couple. So no-one paid them any attention when they would walk in together and sit at either the Slytherin or Gryffindor table. This morning it was the Gryffindor table.

The couple kept arguing until they sat down. Once they sat down they realized that Pansy and Harry were having the same argument.

"I am not going to wear a red dress Harry."

"And I am not going to wear a green dress Draco." Hermione said looking across the table at Pansy and winking.

Both boys groaned, they knew they were defeated. Draco and Harry were definitely stubborn boys, but they knew that together Hermione and Pansy had them beat.

"Fine." Draco said. "Would you two like escorts to Hogsmeade?"

"No thanks." Pansy said shaking her head. "We can't gossip with you two trailing along behind us. No, why don't you two go hang with Neville and Blaise today until we meet you at the Three Broomsticks."

"Yes ma'am." Draco commented earning a slap on the arm from Hermione. "What?"

"Be nice." She said laughing.

"Girls are you ready?" Ginny said running up the side of the table.

"Yep!" Hermione said as she grabbed a piece of toast and jumped out of her seat.

"Me too!" Pansy said getting up too.

Together the three girls made their way out of the Hall.

"You wanted Pansy to wear red?" Draco asked as soon as the Great doors shut, causing Harry to laugh.

"Yep. I think Gryffindor red would look beautiful on her. You asked Hermione to wear green?"

"Yep! You know it's a shame we weren't friends until now. We think a lot alike." Draco and Harry started laughing.

"The nerve of those two, asking us to wear their house colors!" Pansy commented as they walked down the path to Hogsmeade. Ginny started laughing.

"Oh you can't be serious." She continued to laugh. "Well are you going to?" She asked looking back and forth between the two in question.

"I was actually planning on wearing a green dress, to match his eyes." Pansy commented looking down as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Really? I was going to find a silver one for the same reason!" Hermione said before starting to laugh. Pansy soon joined in, along with Ginny.

"So Hermione, what's the deal with you and Draco?" Ginny asked making Pansy raise her eyebrow, and look at Hermione.

Hermione looked off into the wood as she thought about what to say.

"Yes Hermione, you two do seem cozy." Pansy said elbowing her and giggling.

"Well I like him. Plain and simple. I'm just unsure how to approach it. What about you Pansy?" She said elbowing her back.

"I like Harry a lot, but I don't know how he feels about me." Ginny and Hermione shared a knowing smile before Hermione spoke.

"Oh I'm pretty sure Harry feels the same." Pansy stopped walking.

"What? How do you know?" Ginny and Hermione stopped and turned and faced Pansy.

"One time he fell asleep in the common room and in his sleep he was calling your name. We had both gotten in late that night and heard him. So we woke him up and asked him about it. Apparently he has been pretty smitten with you for a while." Hermione explained while Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Oh wow. Now I'm not worried to be around him! Thank you for telling me."

"No problem Pansy." The girls continued walking to Hogsmeade gossiping about everything.

They arrived to the dress shop at a quarter past ten. And immediately Hermione's jaw dropped. There standing in the 3-way mirror in a short slutty baby blue dress was Lavender.

"Oh hello Hermione." She smirked. "Don't you think Ron will just love me in this dress?"

"Really you need to slut yourself up to get my brother to notice you? That's sad Lavender!" Ginny sneered.

"Whatever Gin, oh and Hermione I heard about you little pity date. What did you do, beg Malfoy to take you? I'm surprised he'd ever give you two seconds. You're just a filthy Mudblood."

Ginny started to draw her wand when Hermione's hand shot out across her body. Ginny looked at the other girl to see her glaring at Lavender.

"She's not worth it Ginny." Ginny took her hand away from her wand, and shot a glare at Lavender.

"Say whatever you want Lavender. I know the truth. Draco likes me, and you're a slut. So wear your slutty dress and think you have Ron's attention but know this; one day he will get tired of you. And then he'll leave your slutty ass, or he'll cheat on you. Didn't you know? Once a cheater always a cheater. So have a nice life always wondering if he's cheating on you yet." Hermione said before turning and walking away from Lavender towards the racks of dresses.

Lavender stood there shocked as Hermione walked away, Ginny and Pansy laughing brought her out of her thoughts.

"You know Brown, she's right. Have fun!" Pansy said grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her in the direction Hermione went.

As they walked away they heard her huff, "He will not cheat on me!"

"Hermione!" Ginny called out looking for her. She found her in the back of the store holding a silver dress.

"Oh that's really pretty Hermione." Pansy said coming up behind Ginny. "Go try it on. The bitch just bought her slutty dress and stormed out of the store, I have to admit what you said was pretty wicked, I didn't know you had it in you, Hermione."

"I didn't either." Hermione said as she smiled, but the smile faded fast.

"Mione are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I am, I'm finally over what your brother did. I just really hate her." Ginny and Pansy laughed.

"Well you put her in her place, I doubt she'll bother you anytime soon."

Hermione laughed. "Well I think I'm going to go try this dress on now." She said walking away.

"While Hermione went to the dressing room Pansy and Ginny started looking for dresses.

"So Ginny, what color are you looking for?"

"Like a light purple."

"Is that your favorite color?"

"No Neville says he loves when I wear it, says my eye shine a brighter blue."

"Awe! That's so sweet!" Pansy said as she took a dress off the rack. "Ooo what do you think of this dress?"

"Oh wow. You'll knock Harry's socks off with that dress."

"Hey girls? I need your opinions!" Hermione called.

Pansy and Ginny walked back to the front of the store. Once they saw Hermione their jaws dropped.

Hermione stood in front of the 3-way mirror in a spaghetti strapped floor length shimmery silver dress. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and flowed in all the right places.

"Wow Hermione." Ginny said.

"You look beautiful."

Hermione turned to face her friends. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes!" They shouted in unison, making Hermione blush.

"Draco is going to love it." Pansy said.

"What are you holding?" Hermione asked motioning the dress in Pansy's hands.

"Oh, it's the dress I picked out."

"Well go try it on." Ginny said pushing Pansy in one of the open changing rooms.

"Ginny, haven't you found a dress yet?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, but if you hurry and get out of that dress, I'll let you help me look." Ginny said laughing.

"Alright, I'll be right out."

Hermione changed out of the dress and into her normal clothes and walked out of the changing room at the same time as Pansy. Pansy looked gorgeous in a strapless green dress that came down to her knees.

"Yep that will knock Harry's socks off."

"Wow Pansy, it's amazing, you look beautiful." Hermione said.

"You think so?" she asked doing a little spin in front of the mirrors.

"Yes! You should get it."

"Alright, let me change and I'll help you two look for Ginny's dress." She said walking back into the changing room.

After Pansy changed out of her dress they split up in search of the perfect dress for Ginny. After thirty minutes, however, Hermione and Ginny both gave up.

"I've found one!" Pansy yelled, she was holding up a medium length one shoulder light purple dress.

"Oh I love it!" Ginny said taking it from Pansy and rushing into the changing room. Ginny came out moments later with a big smile on her face. "I really love it. Oh, what do you think?"

"It looks great Ginny!"

"Yep, very beautiful." Pansy said.

"Alright let's go find shoes and pay for these dresses." Pansy said after Ginny changed out of her dress. The trio then headed towards the shoe section in the store. The girls found shoes and quickly paid for their items before shrinking them and slipping them into their pockets. They then made their way to The Three Broomsticks where they were supposed to meet the boys at noon.

They walked in to find Harry, Neville, Draco, Blaise, and Luna sitting in a big booth waiting for them. The girls sat down and were about to join in on the conversation until they realized it was about Quidditch. Hermione and Pansy shared a look of disgust while Ginny jumped right in.

"Hi Luna, how are you?" Hermione asked when she realized the girl was not in the Quidditch conversation.

"Hello Hermione, lovely day isn't it?" she said in her dreamy voice.

"Yes very lovely. What have you been up to, I don't see you around school very often."

"Oh I've been wonderful. Blaise here asked me to the ball last night." Hermione's face fell.

"Oh Luna, I wish we knew! We just got done dress shopping." Luna just smiled and held up her hand.

"It's ok Mione, I already have a dress, but thank you."

"Oh. So you and Blaise huh?"

"Oh yes, he is such a sweetie, but don't tell him that, he has an image to uphold you know." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione, Pansy, and Luna started laughing and went completely unnoticed by everyone except Neville.

"So did you girls find your dresses?" He asked.

"Yes we did and we are so excited about them." Pansy answered catching Harry's attention which stopped the Quidditch conversation.

"Where are the dresses?" Harry asked.

"In our pockets." Hermione answered.

"So did you buy a red dress Pansy?" Harry asked with his eyebrows raised.

"No she did not, and before you ask Draco, no I did not buy a green one." Hermione said. Both boys groaned and Blaise laughed at how defeated they were acting.

"So what color dresses did you get?" Neville asked.

"Well I got…" Ginny started but stopped when Hermione kicked her under the table.

"I think the dresses are best left for a surprise. You will have to find out when we come down the stairs." She said with Pansy nodding beside her.

"Oh Draco, do you think you could get ready with Harry or Blaise? I would like the girls to come to our common room to get ready."

"Uh…sure."

"Yeah mate, come get ready in the Slytherin common room with me." Blaise said.

"Oh Luna, you are welcome to join us if you want."

"I would love to."

"Alright, we'll set up the plans this friday. Does anyone want anything? I'm going to get a Butterbeer." Hermione said standing up. Since everyone wanted a Butterbeer Draco got up to help Hermione.

"Are you sure you're ok with the girls coming over next saturday?"

"Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to wait so long to find out what color dress you're wearing."

"Sorry." She laughed. "You'll just have to wait." Together they walked back to their friends.

"Ron…Ron…RONALD!" Lavender yelled finally getting her boyfriends attention.

"Oh, hey Lav. What's wrong?" He asked when he saw her face. She had just gotten back from dress shopping and he actually didn't expect her back until much later.

"You love me, don't you Won Won?"

"Yes, of course." He said pulling her down onto his lap. They were alone in the Gryffindor common room because it was a Hogsmeade day, third years and up were out at Hogsmeade, while the first and second years were outside, riding around on brooms or getting into trouble. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I mean, didn't you love the bookworm?" Ron's eyes got slightly bigger when he realized why she was upset.

"Lav, you have nothing to worry about ok? You're the only one for me." He said running his hand through her hair. "Now, come on, go dry your pretty eyes and we'll relax together before dinner."

"Alright, can't have your girl looking bad." She said standing up and wiping her eyes before running upstairs to fix her make-up.

"You can come out now." He said once he heard the door to the girls dormitory shut.

"Oh Ron, I thought she'd never leave."

"Is every one ready to leave?" Hermione asked checking her watch; they had wasted almost the entire day just sitting around talking.

"Yep!" Harry said standing to leave. He held out his hand to help Pansy up.

Everyone else got up and led themselves out of The Three Broomsticks. They walked in pairs back to Hogwarts, Blaise and Luna were leading, followed by Ginny and Neville, Harry and Pansy, and Draco and Hermione brought up the rear.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she questioned as she looked out at the scenery.

"How are you holding up?"

"Oh Draco, I'm fine. I'm pretty sure I knew deep down that he and I weren't going to work." She said grabbing his hand.

"Ok, I'm glad you are good. Hey, want to see something funny?" He asked letting go of her hand, bending down and scooping up a handful of snow.

"Oh no! Draco don't!" She said, but it was too late, the snow was already heading towards the back of Harry's head.

*Splat* Harry turned around.

"Oh it's on Malfoy." He yelled causing the two couples in front of him to turn around to see what the commotion was. Then it was war.

The eight students walked into the Great Hall, thirty minutes late, and dripping wet. Snickers were heard throughout the entire hall but it didn't effect the students as they walked over to the Slytherin table and took their seats.

Professor Dumbledore walked down from the Head table to where the students sat down.

"Miss Granger, a word please." Hermione stood and followed the Headmaster out of the Great Hall. Once the doors closed Dumbledore started speaking.

"How are you holding up Miss Granger?"

"Oh, I'm holding up fine Professor. Draco and Pansy, along with Harry and Ginny have been very strong supports this past week."

"Ah yes, I heard that Mister Malfoy has asked you to the Yule Ball."

"Yes sir, he did, and Harry asked Pansy. We're all getting along very well."

"Yes I've noticed. Well I am glad you are doing well Miss Granger. I'll let you get back to your supper now."

"Thank you Headmaster." She said as she turned around and walked back through the Great Hall doors.

Ron saw the Headmaster lead Hermione out of the Great Hall and got up to follow. He made it to the Great Hall doors when Hermione came back in.

"Hermione." He said causing her to pause.

"Oh, hello Ronald. Do you want something?" She asked taking a defensive position with her are crossed across her chest.

"I thought we could talk you know, I miss you." He said reaching out and running his hand up and down her upper arm. This action caught the attention of Lavender and Draco. Lavender shot death glares at Ron's back while Draco got up and made his way towards the two. Once he reached Hermione he puthis hand on her lower back and then turned to Ron.

"What's going on here?"

"We were just talking is all. You can leave now Ferret."

"No, I don't think I will. Hermione doesn't want to talk to you. She made that clear when you came to the Head's dorm."

"Things change. I know she misses me."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"No Ronald I don't. I don't miss you at all actually. And I'm happy without you, happier than I ever was. So please just leave me alone. I don't ever want to talk to you again." Hermione said before walking back to the Slytherin table to finish eating.

"If I were you, I'd listen to her."

"Why should I Ferret?"

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure your life is a living hell." Draco said before following Hermione's path to the table. Ron stormed out of the Great Hall.

"I can't believe he just tried to get her back."Lavender said to Parvati.

"You should dump him at the Ball that would teach him."

"Yeah." Lavender said thinking. "I just might."

"Hey are you ok?" Harry asked as Hermione sat down.

"Yep, totally fine."

"What did the Headmaster want?" Pansy asked.

"Yes what did the Headmaster want?" Draco repeated as he took his seat next to Hermione.

"He just wanted to see how I was doing."

"Ok, but what did the wanker want?" Harry asked.

"Me."

"You cannot be serious." Ginny yelled causing half the Hall to turn and stare at the group. "Oops."

"Yes but I'm over him remember?" Hermione commented. Draco glanced at her before looking across the table at Pansy. Pansy nodded once before returning to her meal. Draco also returned to his food with a big smile on his face.


	6. Evening patrols

**Ok first off I am so very very very very (no where near enough ****very's) sorry for how long it has taken me to put this chapter up! It's taken me this long for 2 reasons...I'm not sure how everyone will like this chapter...and I really hate typing...This chapter bounces around between 3 people's point of view, and in this chapter I took a big step with one of the characters...one I'm not sure everyone will like(if you like Ron or were hoping Hermione would forgive him...please leave now...) but enough with that...I am working on the 7th chapter...this story isn't looking like it'll be a lot of chapters afterwards...so hopefully I'll get my ass in gear and finish it soon.**

**Chapter 6. Evening Patrols**

**(Ron's POV)**

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure you're life is a living hell." The ferret said before following my Hermione to the Slytherin table. I couldn't stand seeing her with him so I left the Great Hall not noticing Lavender's glare.

'Why was she with him?' Since she caught me with Lav she's been with that ferret all the time, that or Harry's with her. I can never get her alone. I can't believe we dated for that long and I didn't get to fuck her.

"Oh Ron, you look mad. What did Lavender tell you no?" My thoughts were interrupted by Pandma, the Ravenclaw slut, my flavor of the week. I turned to see her leaning against the door of an empty classroom.

"No." I said walking over to her. "But are you going to say no?"

"Well I just might." She said looking down at her nails. "I did have you all afternoon until Lavender showed up." She said looking up with a smirk. "But I guess a little more won't hurt." With that she grabbed my tie and dragged me into that classroom before shutting the door behind us.

When I was done shagging her into the desk, she got off and put her skirt on. That's one thing I like about her, she didn't tie sex with emotions. She didn't want to cuddle after. It was just sex with her, unlike Lavender, who always had to cuddle after sex, or Hermione, who only cuddled and never had sex. Damn her.

"You look mad again, was it not good enough?" She asked looking at me. I laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"It was fine, I'm just pissed that Hermione never had sex with me. I bet she was cheating on me with Malfoy."

"Oh. Well that makes sense. And Ron? She owes you sex. You shouldn't let her get away without giving it up to you."

"She won't talk to me plus she always has her body guards."

"Not when she's on patrol, which is tonight." She said with a sneer that could rival any Slytherin. "And don't take no for an answer. She's just a Mudblood after all." I watched her walk out of the classroom and wondered how she ended up in Ravenclaw when she obviously had a beautifully twisted mind.

'Hmm, she was right.' Hermione owed me sex, and I was going to get it one way or another.

**(Draco's POV)**

Hermione and I walked back to the Heads dorm in silence. I knew she had patrol tonight but I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to see if I could get her to tell me how she felt. Suddenly she stopped.

"Draco?" She asked, her voice seemed shaken. I stopped and faced her. She had a look of fear in her eyes, it made me nervous.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"I know this is going to sound weird but, I have a bad feeling about tonight, would you mind coming on patrol with me?" I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Of course." If she wasn't so scared I would be smiling. This gives me a chance to talk to her.

We finished walking back and she did a bit of homework before we got ready to leave at 10.

The closer it got to 10 the more I started to feel it too, such a strong feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong tonight. I needed to be on very alert. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

We left five minutes to 10 and started our patrol. Once we were about an hour into the patrol and hadn't come across a single student, I started to relax a bit, but Hermione seemed to get worse as time went on. Constantly checking over her shoulder, like we were being followed.

About an hour later we made it up the stairs to the 7th floor and I excused myself to the bathroom. After relieving myself and washing my hands, I checked the time to see that we only had ten minutes left. I got excited thinking we could start heading back to our dorm and lounge in front of the fire and talk, since she was so tense during the patrol. I walked out of the bathroom expecting to see her leaning up against the wall waiting for me, but she wasn't anywhere. Panic set in as I called her name and was greeted with silence. I pulled out my wand ready for a battle as I scanned the corridor, looking for any clues, any sign of her. That's when I noticed it; on the ground was Hermione's wand. My heart stopped, this was not good.

**(Ron's POV)**

Damn ferret, going on patrol with her. This was going to be harder than I thought. They both seemed tense. I followed then silently throughout the halls, keeping to the shadows. Halfway through the patrol Malfoy started to loosen up and let his guard down, but not my Hermione. She was on her guard the whole time, always checking over her shoulder. Even when their patrol was almost done and Malfoy went to the bathroom her guard was up. That is when I struck.

She had her back to the staircase I was on. She was looking down the corridor with her wand out like she was ready for a fight. I sent a quiet spiffy her way knocking her unconscious. I walked over to her and kicked her wand out of her hand before levitating her into the air and walking down the corridor. I set her down with a thud and walked back and forth three times before a door appeared. I levitated her back into the air before walking in, the door vanishing behind me.

**(Draco's POV)**

I knew something very wrong was happening so I ran down the corridor, Hermione's wand in one hand mine in the other lighting up the corridor. When I didn't see any other sign of her, I sent out a patronous.

**(Harry's POV)**

I was sitting in the Slytherin common room with Pansy. Since the whole cheating fiasco the Slytherins' have been very welcoming of Hermione and I, and our little group of friends. It was like we had always been a part of the group.

We were sitting on the couch when a silvery dragon came through the wall and stopped in front of me.

"That's Draco's patronous." Pansy whispered. Suddenly it started to talk.

"Harry there is an emergency." The entire Slytherin common room got quiet. "Hermione wnt missing during her rounds, and she's wandless." Pansy gasped. "Come to the 7th floor and hurry, I think something is really wrong." With that the patronous disappeared and Pansy and I jumped off the couch.

"Hey Potter?" Blaise said before I could make it out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Want some help? I'll come with you to get the golden girl back." If it had been any other time, I probably would have laughed at Hermione's new or maybe old nickname but I only nodded before the three of us rushed out of the common room. As we rushed through the halls up to the 7th floor I summoned my map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Looking over the map I saw us running, Malfoy pacing the 7th floor, but no Hermione, and even worse, no Ron. "Oh no, this isn't good."

"What is it Harry?" Pansy asked.

"Ron is missing too."

"You think Weaselbee is behind this?" Blaise asked.

"Ever since the break-up he's been delusional. He even went as far as calling her a Mudblood. Something in him has definitely snapped.

**(Ron's POV)**

While she was still unconscious I removed all her clothes, finally getting my first look at the body of the girl I dated for five months.

The room of requirement provided me a bed which I had Hermione naked and tied to.

I decided I would wait until she woke up, fucking an unconscious witch was never any fun. SO I sat in the armchair facing the bed and admired her naked body.

**(Harry's POV)**

"Draco what happened?" I yelled as we finally made it to the 7th floor.

"Hermione asked me to do rounds with her tonight, said she had a bad feeling. When we got to this floor I had to use the bathroom. When I came out she was gone and I found her wand on the ground." He said holding it out for Harry.

"Pansy, go to Dumbledore, tell him that Ron has Hermione in the Room of Requirement. Bring him here, maybe he can get it to open so we can get her." Pansy nodded before taking off back down the corridor.

"Now we wait." Blaise said. Harry nodded.

"We can't wait Potter, who knows what he's doing to her in there!" Draco yelled.

"I'm not happy about this either Draco but what else can we do? Obviously the door isn't showing it's self to us. All we can do is wait." Though not happy Draco nodded his understandment.

"Dumbledore better hurry up." Draco mumbled as he stood outside where he knew the room of requirement to be. Harry and Blaise nodded as they waited.

**(Ron's POV)**

It had been thirty minutes since I had knocked her out, she should be awake by now. I tried a revile on her with no results. I knew she wasn't conscious. If she was she'd be screaming at me and trying to cover herself up the prude.

Looking at her body I was amazed at what she kept covered up under those baggy robes of hers. She had a flat toned stomach long toned legs and the most perfect breasts I had ever seen.

Tired of waiting I decided I was going to start whether or not she was conscious, but when I went to grab her breast closest to me I got shocked.

"What in bloody hell?"

**(Draco's POV)**

Ron. Ron had Hermione in the Room of Requirement. The only color I could see was red. I wanted to break in, save her, and beat him within an inch of his life, only so that once he recovered I could do it again.

"Draco, calm down mate." Blaise said grabbing my arm.

"Blaise he has her in there. Merlin knows what he's doing to her."

"I know mate, I know, but you need to calm down."

"What if it was Luna Blaise?" Blaise's eyes widened. "Yeah I know you love her. I've known for a while. So what if it was Luna Blaise, would you be calm."

"No I wouldn't." Blaise said looking defeated as he let go of my arm. At this time Harry was pacing back and forth in front of the wall. "Potter what are you doing?" Blaise asked.

"Trying to see if the room will let us in." He said as he continued to pace.

"There will be no need for the pacing Mister Potter. I will make the door open." Dumbledore said as he and Pansy came up the hall. "Wands at the ready boys." He said as a door appeared on the wall. "Stunners only." Harry and I nodded, although I would have loved to fire off a crucio or two, I couldn't do it in front of the Headmaster. "Miss Parkinson, if Miss Granger is missing any clothing please be kind enough to help dress her." Pansy nodded as Blaise walked over to the door; with a nod from me he pulled it open. Once open Harry and I both unleashed powerful stunners, so powerful they picked the Weasel up and slammed him into the wall behind him. Pansy, after checking that Ron was indeed unconscious grabbed Hermione's clothes and walked over to her new friend. Silent tears streamed down her face as she observed the naked tied up body of Hermione.

Naked. Tied to the bed. Ron was going to rape her. Once that clicked into my head it took a full body bind from the Professor to make it so I couldn't tear Ron apart limb by limb. Harry could see the war raging in my eyes and figured out how to calm me. He walked over to Hermione and scooped her up into a bridal carry.

"If I hand her over to you, will you leave and take her to your dorm?" I looked up and down a few times signaling a yes. Professor Dumbledore unleashed the full body bind on me and Harry handed her over. Before I could turn around and leave the Headmaster spoke.

"Mister Malfoy, I assure you, he will be expelled and his wand snapped."

"That's not good enough." Harry said keeping my attention.

"What do you suggest Mister Potter?"

"He's snapped Headmaster, he needs help, professional help."

"I don't care what happens to him." I said catching everyone's attention. "Just keep him far away from me and even farther away from her. If I ever see him near her again, they'll be getting a cell ready for me in Azkaban." With that I turned and walked from the room.

"I don't think he was joking Headmaster." I heard Potter say as I took Hermione as far away from that room as possible.

Somewhere near the third floor Hermione started to shift in my arms.

"Draco." She moaned not fully conscious.

"It's alright Hermione, I'm here."

"Draco?" She said opening those big beautiful doe like honey brown eyes I loved so much. "Draco what happened?" I just shock my head.

"I'll explain when we get to the common room." She nodded and snuggled into me as I continued to carry her down the stairs.

"Unity." I said once I reach our portrait. I took her and set her down on the couch and looked her over before asking if there was any pain anywhere.

"The side of my head." She said reaching up with her hand that I caught. I examined where her hand was headed and found a small gash. I healed it with my wand and asked her again if she had any pain anywhere.

"No, Draco what happened?"


End file.
